


Hearts Entwined

by lockewrites



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 13:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: A friendship with Daenerys leads to a meeting with Jorah.





	Hearts Entwined

As Daenerys’s servant and closest friend you met Jorah Mormont the same day she did, her wedding day. At the time you hadn’t thought anything of the man except for curiosity. He was a Northman that much was obvious but he spoke Dothraki as well you learned. You weren’t particularly pleased when he fell under Daenerys’s charge but you were impressed that it happened because he defied Viserys. No one defied him, and the amount of times you wanted to was trumped by the amount of fear and hatred you had for him.

The first words you ever spoke to Jorah were on the day of Viserys’s execution. He had been trying to get you to look away, not wanting you to see what was to happen but you refused.

“I will see the man I hate die” you spoke firmly.

It was from then on that the two of you spoke often, both of you intrigued by the other. You grew closer to him, developed feelings for him and then repressed them. The both of you were charges of Daenerys, she came first, no one else, not even yourself. But it was she who realized that you had feelings for the Northman, she who encouraged you to pursue them.

You shook your head at the thought, not willing to get yourself involved in any form of relationship. But Jorah felt otherwise you would soon find. He had been harboring feelings for you longer than you had for him, your strength just one of the reasons why he found himself falling for you. If anyone were to ask him about it he would have denied it.

The both of you denied it for sometime, for days and weeks. And then Daenerys ended Drogo’s suffering, she walked straight into the funeral pyre and you left not wanting to watch your friend burn. Back at your tent you were contemplating what to do next, where you would go next when Jorah entered. You simply stared at him, turning away not wishing to speak. Instead of leaving like you had believed he would he began to speak, began to explain his feelings. In turn you asked him to stay. He did.

When you awoke the next morning he was gone from your tent, disappointing you. As you had no one to serve anymore you closed your eyes in an effort to get to sleep again. Except the front of the tent opened, letting in sunlight and Jorah.

“You. Come. Snuggle. Now!” you said patting the spot next to you.

He chuckled shaking his head before pulling you up. He placed a kiss on your forehead and opened the tent again, letting you have a look at the funeral pyre.

“She survived.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
